


You're In Love

by YamiAki96



Series: TS verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, First Dates, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAki96/pseuds/YamiAki96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel doesn't mean to fall in love, but he's glad he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Taylor songs used: Begin Again, Come Back…Be Here, You’re In Love, This is Really Happening

Castiel looked in the mirror one last time before he walked out the door. He was more nervous about his first date with Crowley than he had been before any of his others.

The restaurant that they had agreed on wasn’t too far from his building so Castiel decided to walk. He put his earbuds in, listening to the new music he had downloaded. Dean would have hated the poppy beats.

He tucked his iPod into his pocket when he reached the cafe. He wondered where Crowley would prefer to sit. If there was a window seat available–

"Castiel." He pulled from his thoughts by Crowley’s voice. He had risen from a table in the corner and waved to get his attention. Cas smiled.

Crowley pulled his chair out for him and sat across from him.

"You look surprised to see me."

"You’re early."

"This place gets dreadfully busy at lunch time. I had to get my favorite table."

They ordered when the waitress came by their table. Crowley hardly looked at her.

They talked about things that they liked, what they did in their free time, and their jobs. Crowley owned his own company and traveled a lot. He had been all over the world. Castiel felt boring compared to him. He was very surprised when Crowley laughed at one of his stories.

"You’re laughing at me." Dean had never laughed at him. Not when he wanted him to, anyway.

"You were being funny." Cas looked down, blushing.

Before they knew it, almost three hours had passed. Castiel was suddenly glad that he had Mondays off.

Crowley insisted on walking with him back to his building. Castiel hesitated for a moment before putting his hands in his pockets, not yet ready to reach for Crowley’s fingers. They walked in silence for the most part. Every now and then he would feel Crowley’s on his back, usually when he stepped closer to let people pass by. He liked it.

"I had a nice time," Crowley said, when they stopped at the door to Castiel’s building. "I hope to do this again."

"Me, too," Cas admitted. Crowley stepped forward and kissed his cheek gently.

"Until next time then."

Castiel watched him walk away, his heart soaring.

~*~

They saw each other a lot in the next few weeks. They had dinner–or lunch or drinks–went to movies, or spent hours together talking. Castiel was quickly developing feelings for the other man, but held them back, unsure if Crowley felt the same way.

Their first kiss led to Castiel wanting more and they soon found themselves kissing on park benches instead of talking on them.

"I have to go out of town on business," Crowley said one night.

They had just finished a homemade meal in Crowley’s apartment. They had taking the bottle of wine into the living room and were sitting close together on the couch. Castiel’s pleasant buzz was diminished by the words. He set his wine glass on the coffee table.

"Oh."

"I’d like you to drive me to the airport tomorrow."

"Okay. How long will you be gone?"

"As long as it takes to settle the deals I’m working on. I have to go to New York and London for sure. A month maybe?"

The disappointment must have showed on Castiel’s face. Crowley laid his hand on top of his.

"I’ll be back soon enough."

"A month is a long time."

"Not as long as you think." Crowley kissed his knuckles. "I had a thought."

"What’s that?" Castiel asked, melting already.

"You’re already here, your car is right outside. There’s no sense in you driving all the way home just to drive all the way back here in the morning."

Cas tilted his head, allowing Crowley to gain access to his neck. His beard tickled Castiel’s skin.

"Why, Mr. Crowley, are you trying to seduce me?"

"Yes."

Castiel kissed him. His fingers quickly unbuttoned his shirt an he pushed the fabric away.

Crowley lifted him with a little effort and carried him into his bedroom.

Castiel had had no idea that it could feel that way. That there could be such tenderness in sex, closeness. Dean liked to have him on his stomach and never let Castiel hold on to him. Crowley encouraged it.

They were face to face, wrapped around each other so the even Castiel couldn’t tell where one began and the other ended. He didn’t mind the scratches Castiel left on his back and arms, the love bites they left on each others skin.

When it was over, he held Castiel to his chest. Cas traced the lines of ink on his skin, memorizing the patterns. Crowley ran his fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead.

"Get some rest, kitten. We have to leave early."

Castiel’s afterglow was shattered with the words.

Someone else he cared for was leaving him. He guessed he wasn’t surprised, but he had hoped the Crowley actually cared for him too.

He shifted into a more comfortable position against Crowley’s side and closed his eyes.

The next morning wasn’t rushed like Castiel expected it to be. He should have known that Crowley would have every affair in order a week before he left.

They spent most of their morning kissing lazily in bed before Crowley insisted that they shower and have breakfast together before his departure.

The airport was bustling as always. Castiel didn’t know what to do or say. He wasn’t used to saying goodbye to the people leaving him behind.

"Have fun," He settled. "Maybe you could call sometime. If you have a chance. If you want t–" Crowley cut him off with a kiss. Cas sighed into it and wrapped his arms around him.

"I’ll see you soon, kitten." Crowley said, kissing him one more time before leaving. Castiel watched him go, hating that he already missed him desperately.

~*~

One month turned into two, then into more. Crowley called sometimes and sent a lot of pictures. If was nice, but it only made Castiel miss him more.

He found it hard to sleep alone, even though he’d only shared a bed with Crowley–with anyone–once. It had been nice, having someone beside him and holding him, not waking up alone for once. He stared at the empty place beside him until sleep finally came.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" Cas was pulled from his thoughts by Mary’s gentle hand on his arm.

"Yes, just thinking."

"What’s his name?" Castiel blinked.

"How did you–"

"You have that look on your face. What’s his name?"

"Andreas Crowley. We’ve been seeing each other for a few weeks." Cas sighed. "Well, we were. Then he went off on a business trip and hasn’t come back."

"He will." Cas smiled at her assurance. "So, tell me about him. Is he good to you?"

Castiel told her everything that he thought was important. Crowley built his business from the ground up, they always had a nice time together, and that, yes, he treated Castiel very well.

"Don’t tell Dean about any of this," He requested, as he was getting ready to leave. Mary looked saddened by the words.

"I hoped you two would work things out. What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Best friendships don’t end over nothing."

"We just drifted apart. I’ll see you next week." He kissed her cheek and hurried out the door before she could ask anymore questions about Dean.

~*~

Castiel hated working the check out desk. It was all fake smiles and mind numbing boredom. It also had a nice view of the busy street outside where Crowley used to wait for him. Cas liked to pretend that it wasn’t there.

He was daydreaming about curling up with his pajamas and DVR as he walked out at the end of the day, until he recognized the sleek black car parked in front of the library and the man leaning against it.

He threw his arms around Crowley’s neck before either of them said anything.

"You’re home," He whispered, his heart soaring. Crowley squeezed him a little tighter.

"I am."

They went to a nice dinner at a candle lit restaurant, then went back to Castiel’s apartment and made love, making up for all the time that they had lost.

"Did you miss me?" Crowley asked in mock seriousness as laid next to each other in early hours of the morning.

"More than I ever dreamed I would." Castiel kissed him, then pressed against his chest.

"I missed you, too, kitten."

~*~

"No."

"She’s my mother, Castiel."

"She hates me."

They were getting dressed for a Christmas party at one of the businesses Crowley worked with. Castiel had been buttoning up his shirt when Crowley mentioned that his mother was visiting for the holiday.

"She does not."

"She called me a gold digging whore." Crowley sighed and kissed Castiel’s neck gently.

"It’s just for a few days. You’re welcome to sleep at your apartment until she’s gone."

"I will." Castiel said, then kissed him. "Come one. Let’s go to this party so we can come back home.

It was actually a very nice get together. The company a had booked a hotel ballroom for the occasion and everyone was dressed up. Crowley kissed Castiel close to his ear and told hi he was going to go mingle with the higher ups before they got too drunk to remember.

Castiel took a glass of champaign from a passing waiter and made his way over to the food. He always hated these parties full of strangers. He just wanted to get home so that Crowley could undress him and–

"Cas?" He paused at the voice behind him and turned.

"Hello, Dean."

"What are doing here?"

"I was invited." Dean looked confused, but shook it off and took a chance to really look at Castiel.

"You look good," Dean said. Cas thought about being sarcastic and telling that’s what happened when you weren’t up all night waiting for someone to call or text or show up at your door. "How long has it been?"

"Almost two years."

"Damn. We should catch up sometime." Castiel shook his head at the look in Dean’s eye.

"Dean, I’m getting married."

"Oh." Green eyes dropped to study the ring on Cas’s left hand. "Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Good guy?"

"He’s better to me than you ever were." Dean flinched and Castiel was surprised that he didn’t feel bad. Dean had caused him so much pain, it felt nice to throw a little back on him.

"I’m sorry, Cas."

"I’m not. Thanks to you I know the difference between someone using me and real love." Dean’s mouth twitched like he was going to say something, but he thought better of it.

"I’m glad that you’re happy, Cas. You deserve it."

"I do," Cas agreed. "What about you? Have you met anyone?"

"I was with this guy Aaron for a while. I’m not with anyone right now."

"I hope it works out for you. I want you to be happy, Dean. I always have."

Dean’s face changed. An arm settled around Castiel’s waist.

"Whose this?"

"Dean," Castiel said, leaning into Crowley’s side. "Dean, this is my fiancé, Crowley."

"We’ve met." Dean said. "Nice to see you again, sir."

"I’ve heard a lot about you," Crowley said, taking the hand that Dean offered. "I look forward to working with you. Are you ready to go, darling?"

"I was ready before we got here. It was nice seeing you, Dean."

He held Crowley’s hand as they walked out.

"I can make is life miserable if you’d like," Crowley said, opening Castiel’s door for him. Cas smiled and kissed him.

"I think he’ll be miserable enough knowing that you have me and he doesn’t. Thank you, though." Crowley kissed him again, lingering.

"I love you, Castiel."

"I love you, too." He tugged at Crowley’s jacket a little and smiled. "Let’s go home."


End file.
